Manhunt: Let the Games Begin
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: Frank Roy Tanner is a convicted murderer who ends up in a twisted and sick game of horror and death. Rated M for extreme violence and gore. Please read and review.
1. Welcome

I don't own Manhunt, nor any of the characters...I simple enjoyed the game, the story, and felt like writing a story about it.

There are original characters, and I guess you can consider this game a prequel of sorts of the first Manhunt game. Enjoy.

* * *

_Franklin Roy Tanner. That's me. Convicted of four counts of murder, sentenced to death in the electric chair. I could say it wasn't my fault…that I didn't deserve to go to jail and be sentenced to death…but that would be a lie. I did kill those people. How or why…those things aren't important, not to anyone, except the media. I can see their flood lights and hear the crowd chanting for my death outside my cell window. The rain poured from the sky, but they still chanted…"Kill the killer!!!". My time's coming…less than an hour away now…then they'll be able to stop their chants and turn off their cameras._

-----------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Tanner!"

Guard Wilson slammed his nightstick against the cell bars. Tanner lifted his head from his pillow, looking at him. Wilson was a big, bulky man, his gut pushed over the edge of his belt from what appeared to be one too many nights of drinking at the local bar. His face wasn't shaved and his hair was pushed haphazardly up under the blue guard cap over his head. Tanner wondered if the man ever showered.

"Time to have a cookout, boy."

The fat man's gut jiggled as he bellowed a long laugh, unhooking the keys from his belt. Two other guards walk up behind him. Tanner stood up, standing across from Wilson. Tanner was the complete opposite of Wilson. Tanner's head was shaved smooth, a scar running down across his face over his right eye. The orange jumpsuit worn by all death row inmates covered his body, it's bright color a stark contrast to the dark and colorless cell. Tanner walked up to the bars and stared through them a Wilson. Wilson rose an eyebrow at Tanner.

"You know the drill, boy. Turn around."

Tanner grinned, staring past Wilson at the other two guards, they looked nervous. Tanner calmly turned around, placing his hands behind his back. One of the two guards walked forward and reached through the opening of the bars, slipping a pair of handcuffs onto Tanner. Wilson opened the cell door as Tanner turned back around.

"Let's go for a walk."

Tanner walked out through the cell and made his way down the bright yellow line painted down the center of the cellblock. The prisoners on either side of the block stood up and stared as Tanner walked by, each one knowing who he was and where he was going, knowing full well that someday they would walk the same line. One of the guards spoke.

"Hey, Wilson, is it true what the papers have been saying about this guy?"

The other one chimed in.

"Yeah, did he really kill those guys with his bare hands?"

"Yeah, it's true. This fucker damn near tore those fellas to pieces before the cops were able to pull him off. Of course, he broke two cops' arms and put another cop into the hospital before they finally got control of him."

"Jesus."

"Not quite, kid. Tanner here sure as shit ain't going upstairs by night's end. Ain't that right, Tanner?"

Tanner simply walked, ignoring the talk behind him.

--------------------------------------------------

_They sure had made one hell of big-to-do about this shit. As I sat in the old wooden chair being strapped down, I watched as a group of people filed into the room across the safety glass, taking their chairs. Some had notepads in their hands, busily writing down what they saw, other just sat and stared, their eyes trying to burn holes through my face. I hate it when family gets involved. Yeah, I killed them, they were going to die eventually…get the fuck over it. But I guess that's they way it goes. As they slid the metal halo around my head, a priest stepped up and started reading from his little brown book, waving his hands in front of him, I guess trying to make me think that I was going somewhere other than where I knew I was. Religion…what crazy ass person came up with that idea?…_

--------------------------------------------------

The warden stood next the executioner, a small red phone hanging on the wall next to the switch. Wilson slowly tightened the halo around Tanner's head, then leaned down, putting his face right next to Tanner's

"I'm gonna enjoy watching a little puke like you fry. Hope you enjoy hell."

Tanner rolled his eyes at the stench of Wilson's breath, then turned and stared right back at Wilson.

"Don't worry, piggy. I'll be sure to be the one to shove a pitchfork up your ass when you come down to join me."

Wilson stared angrily at Tanner, opening his mouth to speak, not willing to let Tanner have the last word, but the warden looked up from checking his watch.

"Do you have any last words, Tanner?"

"Yeah, quit waiting for that phone to ring and just pull the damn switch already."

The warden shook his head and turned to the executioner, his eyes never leaving his watch.

"Do it."

The executioner pulled the level down and the electricity coursed through the wires.

------------------------------------------------------

_Whoever thought that electrocution was a painless way to go was a damn fool. My body convulsed as a felt sharp pain course through my chest, then nothing…blackness suddenly filled my head and I was gone…at least I was supposed to be…_

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Wake up, Tanner!!!**_

Tanner slowly started moving around, light slowly starting to push its way through the black haze around him. Tanner opened his eyes, his head feeling like someone had hit him in the head with a sledgehammer. Tanner fully opened his eyes, staring at the old, leak stained ceiling above him.

"What…"

**_Ah, good, finally awake I see…_**

Tanner sat up on the bare mattress, pushing a rat off of his chest.

**_For a second there, I had thought I had paid for broken goods._**

Tanner's head was hurting, but he still heard the voice. A bare light bulb hung from the ceiling, it's small amount of light barely illuminating the room around him. Tanner looked around the room. The windows were boarded up, and the room had the smell of stagnate water and wood dust. The walls were almost completely bare of paint, most of it replaced by cracks and water damage.

"What the fuck is going on?"

**_It's quite simple really. You've been selected to take part in a very important and lucrative game._**

"What?"

Tanner looked to where the voice was coming from. A small table sat in one corner of the room, a small intercom speaker sitting on it. Tanner stood up and walked to the speaker. Above the table, a video camera hung from the ceiling, it's red power light glowing in the shadows of the ceiling.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**_I'm your director. I'm glad to see you up and moving around. It would have been hard to sell video of a man lying dead on a mattress. Now, since you're up and moving around, do yourself a favor and put the earpiece on the table in_**.

"What?"

**_Put the earpiece in. I'd do it before…_**

The door to the room suddenly exploded open. Tanner spun around as two guys wearing hooded sweatshirts ran in at him, both carrying baseball bats

**_Oops…too late._**

One of the thugs swung his baseball bat at Tanner, but Tanner ducked underneath, bringing his fist up and into the thug's stomach. The breath rushed out of the thug as the other one ran up, his bat at the ready. Grabbing the hands of the first thug, Tanner brought his bat up, blocking the shot of the other thug's bat and brought his knee up, slamming it into the face of the first thug. The first thug fell to the ground clutching his nose, as the second thug stepped back, readying for another strike. Tanner ducked to the side as the thug swung the bat downward at him, smashing the table behind Tanner. Tanner, with the other bat still in his hand, swung around slamming the butt of the bat square into the small of the second thug's back. The thug screamed in pain, falling face first against the wall. Tanner stepped forward, using the bat as it was intended for, hitting the back of the thug's head, smashing it up against the wall, causing his scream to come to a sudden stop.

**_Beautiful!!!_**

Tanner stepped back, but had the bat knocked out of his hand's but the first thug who was back on his feet, blood running out of his broken nose. The thug nailed Tanner with a hard right punch, then went for a left, but Tanner blocked it, moving forward, hitting a head butt to the already broken nose of the thug. The thug stumbled backward cursing, then rushed forward, reaching for Tanner. Tanner hit him with a hard uppercut, spinning the thug around, then grab him around the neck from behind, squeezing. The thug grasped behind, tying to get to Tanner, but it was no use. Tanner suddenly jerked the head sideways, hearing the popping sound of the thug's neck snapping like an old tree branch. The thug went limp in his arms, then Tanner dropped him to the ground.

Tanner stepped back taking a deep breath. Looking down, he glanced at the thug's body that he killed with the baseball bat, its leg's twitching still. Turning the body over, Tanner picked up the broken table pieces, finding the intercom smashed, but the earpiece unbroken. Muffled sounds came out of it as he lifted it to his ear. The sound of laughter and clapping came through the earpiece as he put it into his ear.

**_I must say that was a brilliant display of violence. I can tell you will be a fun one._**

Tanner looked up at the video camera.

"What is going on?"

**_It's quite simple. I made certain arrangements with a number of people to provide me with…let's say talent. You are one of my purchases. I own you, I own this town, I own everything in it. And I do what I want with what I own. And with you, I choose to play a game. You see, I feel that a hunter, no matter how good or how accomplished, can never hunt the one prey that can outsmart and outwit all other prey. Man. I simply provide an audience with the product that they want. And I must say, they pay well to see a hunt like this._**

Tanner unzipped the bright orange jumpsuit that he wore, pulling the least bloodiest clothes off of the two dead thugs and putting them on.

_**But…you can also win this game. You are in the center of Carcer City. You are surrounded by hundreds of gang members, of nearly a dozen gangs, each one controlling certain portions of territory throughout the city. All you have to do, Mr. Tanner, is make it out of the city. And then you are a free man. The world thinks you died in that chair, but I simply paid enough money to make sure it just put you unconscious. So what do you say, Mr. Tanner? Do we have a hunt? Or are you just going to sit there until a couple more gang members hear you and come running?**_

Tanner stood up, lifting a baseball bat from the ground.

"I've already killed a few times. Killing a few more don't matter."

**_Excellent. This is sure to be fun to watch._**

Tanner walked out of the room as laughter filled his earpiece


	2. Entertaining TV

_How the hell did I end up in this fix? I thought I was supposed to die…hell, I thought I did die. Now I'm stuck in some kinda freaky game. What the hell, man? I was kinda hoping I'd finally get some good sleep for a while. Oh well, we deal with the deck that's dealt._

-------------------------------------------------

The streets were hauntingly quiet. Tanner stepped out from the old, dilapidated apartment building and walked onto the street. Abandoned and burned out cars littered the street. Barrels burned in sporadic places, providing hoping shadows around the block. Trash was everywhere. Tanner looked down in the trashcan next to the building and pulled an old piece of string out, tying it to the bat so he could sling it over across shoulders. Sliding the bat over his shoulder, he looked back down into the trashcan, seeing the plastic bag. Tanner reached down and pulled it out checking it for holes.

**_I like it…should make for entertaining television._**

Tanner pushed the bag into his back pocket and started moving. Tanner walked to the nearest car and looked inside checking for keys. Not finding any he reached up under the dashboard, feeling for the wires he needed to hotwire the car. They had already been torn out.

"Shit."

_**Now, I couldn't have made it that easy for you, could I?**_

"Well, it was worth a try. Never know, you might be just as stupid as you are fucking crazy.

**_Well that was just mean_**.

"So do I get any hints?"

**_Hints? That seems rather easy. It shouldn't be too hard for someone like you to get through this town, right?_**

"Great."

Tanner stuck to the shadows, moving quietly, taking his time. He stopped suddenly as he heard the noise. It was coming from around the next street corner. Moving slowly, he worked his way to the corner and peeked around the corner. Around twenty men stood around burn barrels, heavy metal music blaring loudly. Some of them aimlessly rode motorcycles around in circles around the group. All off them carried a liquor bottle of some sort and were decorated head to toe with tattoos. Tanner had been in prison long enough to recognize a skinhead gang when he saw one.

**_Well, looks like one hell of a party. Maybe you should go and say Hi._**

Tanner ignored the voice, turning around to go back. A bus suddenly turned onto the street at the other end of the block, one of it's headlights broken out. The old bus slowly crept down the street, thugs hanging out the side and sitting on top, hooting and hollering, banging bats and metal bars. Calling out for Tanner. They looked to be the same gang as the guys he killed back in the apartment, all of them wearing hooded sweatshirts.

"Fuck."

**_Well, looks like you've found yourself in one hell of a fix._**

Tanner searched all around the street, looking for anything he could hide behind or use.

**_Better hurry, Tanner._**

Tanner finally glanced up seeing a fire escape maybe ten foot up off the ground hanging from the side of a building. Luckily an abandoned car sat underneath it. Tanner ran, hoping up on the hood of the car, then leaping up, grabbing the bottom of the fire escape. Tanner hoped that it would hold as he pulled himself up onto it, rolling over and pressing himself against the building, hoping the shadows would keep him hidden.

_**You're hiding? Aw, c'mon…where's the fun in that?**_

Tanner stared as the bus slowly drove under him. A couple of thugs glanced up, but the dark sweatshirt and jeans he was wearing helped him stay hidden. The bus came to a stop at the end of the street. The skinhead gang, suddenly, walking in front of it. The hooded gang jumped out of the bus, lining up across from the skinheads. They started yelling at each other, then suddenly someone through a bottle and the fight was on, the two gangs erupting into one big brawl. Tanner grinned.

"So I guess not everyone in this town is good and friendly with each other."

The voice simply stayed silent. Tanner smiled as he used the fight down below as a good chance to stand up and walk up the fire escape to the roof of the old building.

------------------------------------------------

_I've seen two gangs so far, but more are sure to come. Those two down there just seemed drunk and ready for anything that would start a fight. The "director" can have his killing, but if I have a chance simply to stay in the shadows and clean up afterwards…that works just fine for me._

--------------------------------------------------

Tanner jumped another gap onto the next building. The brawl was a good three block behind him now, now he had room to breath, at least he hoped. Walking across the building, the door to the stairwell, suddenly opened across from him. Tanner ducked down behind an old air conditioning unit as a man wearing an old hockey goalie mask. Stepped out onto the roof carrying a metal pipe. Another guy stepped out behind him, this one without a mask, but the way his face looked, Tanner kinda wished he had a mask on too.

"So where is this guy supposed to be?"

"How the fuck should I know? All I know is, we find him--we get a sweet ass payday."

Tanner slid the bat from his shoulder and readied it. The two men wandered around on the roof for a few minutes, before a bird suddenly flying off startled one of them.

"Man, fuck up here, I'm going back down to the street."

"I'll be down in a minute, I gotta take a piss."

The man in the hockey mask walked back into the stairway entrance as the other guy turned and unzipped his pants. Tanner slid the bat back over his shoulder and pulled the plastic bag from his pocket.

**_Oh, I do like the look of this._**

Tanner sneaked slowly across the roof as the thug pissed. Tanner got about five feet behind, then ran straight forward. The thug started to turn.

"Wha…"

The plastic bag slid over his head, cutting his air off. The thug struggled to get out of the bag, but Tanner kept one hand pulling the bag tight and used his other fist, punching the thug in the stomach. The thug doubled over and Tanner simply started rabbit punching him in the face until he fell to the ground dead, his broken face frozen in a expression of fear and pain.

**_Hell yes!! That is what I want!!_**

Tanner stared at the dead body, then turned and walked to the stairwell. Slowly creeping down the stairwell, he heard a few muffled voices. Stopping two floors down, Tanner slowly moved into the shadows. The walls on the floor were half gone, gaping holes punched through everywhere. He caught a glimpse of two thugs walking around on the floor. One of them stopped and stared out one of the windows to the street below as the other one kept walking. Tanner unslung the bat.

**_Tired of hiding I see. Good. Cause this was getting boring._**

The first thug walked straight past Tanner without noticing him. Tanner quietly moved behind him, then in a flurry moved the bat in front of the thug's neck and kicked the back of his right knee out while bring the bat straight back at the same time. The bat slammed into the thugs throat, crushing it causing blood to gurgle out from his mouth as he sagged to the floor. Spinning around Tanner ran forward to the other thug, who was spinning around. The thug raised his club, but too late as Tanner swung his bat catching the thug in the side of the head. Blood sprayed across the wall as the thug's jaw tore from his skull. Tanner took the bat and slammed it down into the thug's head one more time, making sure he was dead.

**_Excellent, Tanner!!! But what about the Jason wanna-be in the hockey mask?_**

Tanner spun around as he heard the footsteps, but his bat was knocked out of his hand. The thug with the hockey mask through him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him, then spun him around and tossed him through one of the old walls. Tanner slammed hard on his shoulder and rolled, coming to a stop on his hands and knees. The thug ran forward and tried to kick Tanner, but Tanner grabbed his foot and pulled, tripping the thug up. Tanner stood up and stumbled against a window frame. The thug jumped back to his feet, lifting a 2x4 from the broken wall up off the ground. Running forward, the thug swung the wooden board, but Tanner moved out of the way. The board smashed through the old window, showering glass to the floor.

**_C'mon, Tanner…don't go so easy!!!_**

Tanner knocked the board out of the thug's hand, but the thug grabbed Tanner by the throat, falling down on top of him. The thug's weight was massive, keeping Tanner pinned to the ground. He could see the smile behind the mask.

"Die, fucker!!! Die!!! I want to squeeze you so hard your eyeballs pop out!!!"

Tanner suddenly felt something under his hand. Using his other arm, he slammed his elbow into the side of the thug's head, momentarily stunning him. Using the slight moment of released pressure, Tanner pushed his legs up forcing his knees in between him and the thug. The thug just roared and gripped tighter around Tanner's throat. Tanner forced his voice.

"Fuck off!"

Bring the glass shard up, Tanner slammed it up under the thug's mask, driving it straight into the throat of the thug. The thug's eyes went wide behind the mask and blood poured down onto Tanner as he pulled the glass straight across the thug's throat, then snapping it off. Tanner shoved the body off to the side, watching as a pool of blood formed on the ground around the dead body. Tanner sat up coughing, trying to breathe in a fresh lung of air as the sound of clapping filled his earpiece.

**_Masterful!!! Masterful!!! That was tremendous!!! I must say you just keep getting better and better!_**

-------------------------------------------

_If I could talk without coughing, I would tell son of a bitch to fuck off. But that definitely was a bad idea. I thought I could get the other two without the third guy hearing anything. Guess my luck is starting to run out. Next time, gotta play it safe…gotta play it smart._

--------------------------------------------

Tanner leaned against the wall, his breathing slowly coming back to normal. Standing up, he went over and lift up the metal pipe, deciding it would be better than the bat, he took the belt off of the dead thugs and strapped it around his shoulder. He then walked over to the broken wall and tore off a piece of 2x4. He grinned at the nails the were driven through the end of the board, then slid it through his belt.

**_An upgrade, huh? Just like a video game._**

"Video games don't hurt people."

**_Tell that to every religious group and old government fat cat in the world._**

Tanner walked down the stairs and stepped onto the street. He heard a number of voices coming around the corner to his left, so Tanner turn right and jogged down the street, disappearing into the shadows once more.


	3. A Walk In The Park

This is the first chapter of the story where I introduce a new gang into the mix. Hopefully it's as good as the other chapters.

* * *

Tanner squatted on the alley floor, his back against the wall of the building next to him, his breathing coming in a slow, steady pace.

-----------------------------------------------------

_So much had happened in such a little time. I was supposed to have died…a day ago? Two maybe? I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in a place that was far from the place I thought I would be…but in some ways…this place is just like hell. Waking up and being thrown into some weird ass game with a lot of blunt instruments and sharp objects isn't exactly an ideal kinda situation. But fuck all…shit happens…_

-----------------------------------------------------

Tanner reached into the pile of trash next to him and pulled an old rag out, wiping the blood off of the metal pipe in his hand. He glanced over at the dead body sitting near him. Apparently the guy thought Tanner was just a rat…up until his skull exploded. At least his legs had stopped twitching.

**_I must say Tanner…you are turning out to be brutality at its finest._**

Tanner wanted to tell the voice to shut up, but what was the point. He was right so far.

**_You hit that guy so hard the blood spay hit my camera._**

Tanner glanced up and saw the camera hanging from the wall, pointed down at him. Tanner raised his middle finger to the camera, and then stood up, slinging the pipe back around his shoulder.

**_Very clever, Mr. Tanner._**

Tanner grinned and walked to the end of the alley. He leaned out from the corner looking around the street. A few cars were strewn around the street, but all seemed quiet. Tanner quietly stepped out into the street. That's when he realized he had made a big mistake. A bottle flew through the air smashing into the wall next to his head. Spinning around, he glared down the street as a group of thugs stood up from behind one of the old cars. Their faces and bodies covered in tattoos…apparently the skinhead gang controlled more territory than Tanner had thought.

"Fuck."

The leader of the group of six smiled at Tanner…if you could call it a smile considering about half of his teeth were missing

"Hey there, sweetie pie…you look a little lost."

Tanner turned and bolted, running in a full on sprint. He could take one or two in a full on fight, but not six. Especially not six with bats and clubs. A pipe and 2x4 with nails in it could work wonders, but not miracles. He glanced around his shoulder and saw the six running after him laughing. Tanner hoped to God that more didn't suddenly jump out in front of him.

**_Aw, c'mon Tanner. Fight like a man._**

Tanner ignored the chuckle over his earpiece as he cut through an alley, knocking over a few trashcans. He cut around another corner. There seemed to be a break in the constant line of buildings. Tanner pushed himself harder, taking a glance behind him. The group of six had grown into around ten. Tanner shook his head, cursing himself for not sticking the alleys.

**_Keep going, Tanner. There's a nice place to stop up ahead._**

Tanner hated the cryptic comment, but kept running. He saw what looked like a wall with a gate in the center across the street at the end of the block. The walls were spray painted with crude symbols of stick figures hanging from nooses. Running across the street, Tanner stopped at the entrance to the park and turned around. The group of Skinz stopped across the street, staring across at Tanner. Tanner turned and jogged into the shadows of the park, and once he was out of sight, he turned and watched. The lead skinhead was yelling at the other Skinz.

"C'mon!! He's right in there!!!"

"I ain't going in there, man. You know who's in there? We just got bats and pipes!!"

"Damn it!!! C'mon!!"

Tanner turned and slowly crept away from the argument, keeping himself deep in shadow.

**_Ah, a nice stroll in Grenshaw Park. A peaceful and serine place…kinda, that is if you don't mind the eight foot walls and razor wire that I generously donated. Oh, that's right, you were in prison…I'm sure you're used to it._**

Tanner ignored the comment as he quietly moved, glancing up the wall he saw walking along to see that there was indeed razor wire stretched across the top.

**_And if I were you, I wouldn't stay in here too long. There are a number of "interesting" people around here that would love to meet you._**

Tanner stopped underneath a big tree, it's limbs hanging low enough to the ground to give him good cover. Tanner slowly slid the pipe from his shoulder as he heard footsteps. The lead skinhead wandered through the park on the walking path, apparently deciding to go after Tanner by himself.

**_Well, you may want to watch this, Tanner._**

Tanner stared out from the tree. The skinhead held a bat loosely in his hand, looking around the park. Suddenly a knife spun through the air, slamming into the chest of the skinhead. The skinhead stumbled back staring at the knife, then fell to his knees, the bat clanking to ground. A group of large men, dressed only in dark pants, boots, and each wearing dark masks emerged out from the darkness around the skinhead, staring at him.

**_Ah, the Executioners…a very quiet bunch, who have a strange love of sharp objects_**.

The group of Executioners looked at each other, then one of them slid a finger across his throat. The Executioner behind the skinhead slid an axe out from a holster at his side, then brought it up and swung it around, taking the skinhead's head clean off at the neck. Blood sprayed up as the severed head bounced across the grass, landing near Tanner, the dead eyes of the head staring in terror at him. One of the Executioners leaned down and pulled the knife from the dead body. The three Executioners turned and walked back into the darkness, as Tanner sat under the tree, realizing he was in for a hard time.

Shaking his head at the stupidity of the skinhead, Tanner quietly moved out from under the tree, moving as silent as possible while staying in the shadows. Every few feet he would stop by a tree and look around into the darkness. The lighted walking path was the only light in the whole park. Trees and bushes were everywhere.

A slight almost silent sound suddenly caught Tanner's attention. It sounded like metal sliding against another hard object, but extremely slowly. Tanner slowly crept forward and peered through a bush. An Executioner sat with his back towards Tanner on a tree stump, sharpening an eight inch knife. A few feet away, another Executioner slowly walked around the small clearing, keeping his eyes out for anything. Tanner sat back, scenarios running through his head.

**_C'mon, Tanner……don't start pussy-ing up on me now._**

Tanner slowly reached to his side and slid the broken 2x4 out from his belt. He silently crept to the side of the bush and stared out as the guard wandered around the other Executioner. Tanner held his breath as the guard moved within mere inches of Tanner, the bush the only separation between the two. Tanner knew if the guard looked down, he would have to act quicker than he wanted. The guard turned and slowly started to walk away and Tanner bolted.

Tanner jumped from behind the bush, the 2x4 raised high. The guard started to turn, but the nails in the end of the board slammed down into his head, sinking down into his skull and brain. The guard dropped to the ground, his body twitching. The other Executioner stood up and turned to see what was happening, but Tanner had already unslung the pipe from around his shoulder and whipped it through the air. The Executioner raised his knife, but the pipe slammed into his knee, shattering the kneecap. The Executioner fell down, his head landing onto the tree stump. He started to scream, but Tanner ran forward and slammed his boot straight down onto the Executioner's head, smashing it against the tree stump. Tanner lifted his boot and dropped it again and again and again until the now very dead Executioner's head was little more than a pile of gore and blood. Laughter filled Tanner's earpiece.

**_Oh, my……I can't believe what I just saw!!! That was great!!! Do you realize just how much I'm going to make off your talent, Tanner? People are lining up to get in on this one with some of the trailers I've put out on the internet. Maybe by the end, I'll be able to make a Greatest Hits Collection._**

The voice started giggling with what Tanner could only think of is a twisted form of glee. Tanner quickly scraped his boot in the grass trying to get the blood off so he wouldn't make a trail, then picked the pipe back up off the ground. He turned to leave, but stopped at the glitter he saw out of the corner of his eye. Reaching down, he lifted the knife the Executioner was sharpening. The voice stopped laughing momentarily.

**_Oh, that will be priceless._**

Tanner sighed and slid the knife into his belt, then slowly made his way back into the shadows. He quietly crept through the park. Every once in a while he came upon some Executioners, but he did his best to avoid them, not wanting to try his luck against more than one. Tanner came upon a broken bridge that cross over a small creek. A few Executioners walked past him before he had a chance to reach out and grab one of the bricks that had fallen. He decided he might need one and held onto it as he kept moving.

**_Hey, Tanner._**

Tanner quietly whispered making sure no one was around him.

"What?"

**_There's a nice surprise just up ahead._**

"Shit."

Tanner froze when he emerged from a clump of bushes and saw a light in another clearing up ahead. Slowly crawling up to a tree, he stood up and glanced around it. A small, rundown shack stood in the clearing with a group of about six Executioners standing in front of it, heavily armed with lots of sharp objects. A few barrels burned around the clearing providing light. One very large Executioner walked out of the shack, his belt lined with what looked like ice picks. He handed an axe to another Executioner, and then twirled his finger in the air. The Executioner took the axe and walked away from the other ones, walking to the tree line and right at Tanner.

**_Better move quick Tanner. You may beat one or two of these guys with surprise on your side, but with this group, it's better to stay far away from a group._**

Tanner quickly thought for a moment, then lift the brick up and heaved it as hard as he could. It crashed down into the brush on the left side of the clearing. The Executioners all spun and ran immediately towards the noise. The big Executioner pulled an ice pick from his belt and walked slowly behind the others. Tanner quickly stood up and ran as fast as he could to the shack. Pulling open the door Tanner stepped inside.

Two bare light bulbs burned on the ceiling, lighting the shack up. Tanner looked around, his eyes glancing around the shack. A number of machetes and axes and sharp object hung loosely from the ceiling of the shack, a few poles holding the roof the small building up.

**_Better hurry, Tanner…these boys don't like people messing with their toys._**

Tanner looked in the corner and saw a coil of rope, its end wrapped in a noose. Tanner grabbed the rope and tied it around the pole in the center of the small building.

**_Now what-oh-what are you doing, Tanner?_**

Tanner grinned, and then went to the back of the shack, pulling an axe from the ceiling.

The big Executioner stared down at the brick, anger building behind his eyes. Spinning around he walked back to the tree line. The other Executioners quickly joined him. Tanner appeared outside the shack and the big Executioner reached and pulled an axe from another member's hands and roared as he threw it. Tanner grabbed the door the shack and pulled it just in time as the axe slammed into the door, blocked from hitting his body. Tanner turned and ran back into the shack as the Executioners ran after him. The six men poured into the shack, weapons at the ready, but Tanner was nowhere to be found. The big man stepped forward shoving two other out of his way. An axe lie on the ground in front of a small hole in the wall at the rear of the building. Rope ran through the hole and wrapped around the center pole of the building. The Executioner ran forward as the other stared at each other.

Tanner leapt from the tree limb, pulling the rope with him. The rope zipped as it cross over the tree limb, pulling taut against the pole inside the shack. The pole suddenly buckled and the roof of the building collapsed in, raining the sharp objects down at the Executioners below. The big Executioner smashed through the rear wall just as the roof collapsed down on the rest. Tanner landed on the ground, rolling to his feet, then pulled the pipe from his back.

The Executioner stood up just as Tanner swung the pipe at him, grabbing it with his hands. Tanner pulled back on the bar trying to pull it from the big man's hands, but the Executioner held on tight, then released on of his hands, backhanding Tanner across the chin. Tanner rolled to the ground, then jumped back up. The Executioner seemed to study the pipe for a second, and then gave off a deep chuckle as he whipped it behind him, throwing it off into the darkness. Tanner pulled the knife out from his belt as the big man pulled an ice pick from his own. The big man moved forward bringing the ice pick out, but Tanner jumped to the side and cut upward with the knife, slicing into the back of the big man's forearm. The big man's ice pick dropped from his hand, but brought his other fist forward, punching Tanner across the jaw. Tanner stumbled backward, stunned momentarily, before the big man stepped forward and planted his boot square into Tanner's chest, kicking him back into the tree behind him. The air rushed out of Tanner as he slumped back against the tree trunk, the knife knocked from his hand. The big man reached down, pulling a blood-covered board up off from the now destroyed shack. Stepping forward, he swung it at Tanner's head. Tanner ducked just before the board smashed into the tree, exploding into a shower of splinters. Tanner landed on the ground, crawling on his hands and knees. The big man let off a chuckle as he pulled another ice pick from his belt. Tanner glanced in front of him, but before he could reach where he was going, the big man kicked him hard in the side, spinning him over onto his back.

**_Well, Tanner…perhaps I did have too much faith in you._**

The big man spun the ice pick in his hand, and then came straight down with it, aiming it right at Tanner's eye. Tanner did the only thing he could think of. He threw is hand up. The ice pick slammed through his hand, it's point almost touching his eye. Tanner pushed back against the big man, his good hand gripping the wrist of the impaled hand. The big man pushed harder, but Tanner suddenly kicked up, slamming his knee into the big man's groin. The Executioner stumbled backward, then roared and came forward, lifting his boot up into the air, then bring it down towards Tanner's head. Tanner reached his good hand back, grabbing what he was trying to reach before. The Executioner's boot came straight down, but Tanner brought the ice pick up in front of him, driving it straight through the boot and foot encased within. The big man roared in pain, clutching his foot.

**_Or perhaps I was mistaken!_**

Tanner gritted his teeth, grabbing the handle of the pick through his hand and pulling it out. The big man looked down just as Tanner drove the pick up, slamming it into the right eye of the big man. Tanner rolled out from under the big man and he screamed in pain. Tanner slowly stood up walking over the destroyed shack, pushing stuff out of the way until he came upon what he was looking for.

**_You are turning out to be one of the best investments I've made in a long time, Tanner._**

Tanner lifted the axe up, walking back over to where the Executioner was kneeling, his screams still crying out into the night sky.

"Night's not over yet."

Tanner brought the axe up, then swung it down, cutting into and through the Executioner's neck, causing the screaming to come to a sudden and abrupt stop.

**_True, but you're still quite the find._**

Tanner dropped the axe, then reached down and tore a piece of the headless Executioner's pants, wrapping it around the hole in his hand and tying it. Lifting the axe and knife back up off the ground, Tanner slid the knife back into his belt, then quickly moved off into the shadows…finding that the exit to the park was just around the bend. Tanner moved the edge of the entrance and peaked out. The street was dark and quiet. Tanner slowly walked onto the street, ducking down behind a car, scanning everything around him. He waited for a few more moments, and then started across the street.

A pair of headlights suddenly pulled around the corner, blinding Tanner. The van screeched to a halt in front of Tanner and a group of men jumped out, decked out entirely in SWAT gear, carrying assault rifles, their laser sights aimed directly at Tanner. Tanner stood staring at them, dropping the axe to asphalt.

"So this is how you're going to end your little game?"

**_Oh, no…I'm just adjusting the setting._**

One SWAT guy stepped forward aiming a taser at Tanner.

"Son of a b---"

Tanner was cut off as the taser shot out, it's barbs hitting Tanner in the chest shooting electricity through him. Tanner dropped to his knees, and then was hit again with the taser before blacking out, falling to the ground.


	4. A Strange Sight

_……motherfucker……I'm getting real fucking tired of being electrocuted and having to wake up afterwards. This "director" had better hope we never meet face-to-face…cause now I'm really pissed off. And I didn't end on death row being a nice and friendly guy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Tanner's head felt like it would explode and his mouth was dry as hell. His legs were being dragged behind him before whoever was carrying him dropped him flat on his back. Tanner slowly rolled over, his face lying against something cold and rough. Slowly opening his eyes he stared in front of him. Two of the SWAT guys had their rifles aimed at his head, their laser sights causing him to close his eyes back. Two other SWAT guys walked back to the back of the van and climbed in followed by the two with the guns. Tanner slowly pushed himself up, looking at the men in the van. One of them almost laughed before closing the door, his voice muffled by the gas mask he wore.

"Have fun out there, jackass!!!"

Tanner sat up onto his knees, shaking his head trying to clear out the cobwebs as the van's wheel's spun on the asphalt before catching and driving off.

_Good to see you up and around._

"Fuck off."

_Now is that anyway to talk to your Director? After all, I did at least leave you something to defend yourself._

Tanner opened his eyes and stared down at the ground. A pen lie in front of him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

_Oh, now c'mon, Tanner. You've proven over and over again that you're excellent at improvisation._

"So you traded a knife and an axe…for a pen…"

_Yes indeed._

"Christ…"

Tanner grabbed the pen and stood up looking around. He was in a vacant, fenced parking lot, a burned out car in the center next to him. In the distance he heard the faint sound of a motor, growing closer.

"So what? You decided to try another spot only this time with a paper clip?"

_Oh, no…this isn't me at all._

The voice let off a small chuckle as Tanner moved to the burnt out car and ducked down behind it. Red flashing lights slowly appeared around the corner.

"What the hell?"

Tanner peeked over the hood of the car and looked out at the road. An old, beat up ambulance slowly moved down the street, it's emergency lights flashing slowly. A handheld floodlight aimed out of the cab of the ambulance, shining down alleys and inside old buildings around the vehicle as it crawled along the street.

"So what are you going to tell me about that?"

_Oh, that can just be something you find out about all on your own._

_"_Thanks."

Tanner ducked down as the flood light shown into the parking lot. The ambulance continued moving at it's slow pace as it drove on past the parking lot and turned down another street, driving off into the night. Tanner stood up from behind the car and moved to the edge of the parking lot peering around the corner of the fence.

"So do I get a hint as to which direction I need to go?"

_Oh, now that just wouldn't be any fun to watch now would it? It would be some tantalizing television to see you wind up back in Executioner territory after killing their leader, wouldn't it?_

"Great."

Tanner turned and headed right. Silently moving to the end of the block, Tanner glanced around the corner and saw the distant red taillights of the ambulance. Turning and looking in the other direction he saw a few gang members wearing doll masks emerge from a liquor store, drinking from what could only be very old liquor. Tanner moved quietly down the road towards them, keeping hidden behind trashcans and old wrecked cars.

_Now what are you planning?_

Tanner squatted down behind an old car. The three thugs were leaning against another old car a few feet up from Tanner. From the way they sounded…they had been drinking for a while. Tanner popped the top off the pen as one of the thugs stumbled away from the others to a pile to trashcans behind the group, lifted his mask up, then started to take a piss. Tanner moved quietly, but quickly as the other two had their backs turned.

Tanner ran straight up behind the thug taking a leak, wrapping his hand around his mouth, keeping his quiet as he tried to let off a yell, then slammed the pen into his lower back as deep as he could again and again. The thug grunted as he reached up, trying to pull Tanner's hand away from his mouth, but Tanner pulled the pen out from his back, then slammed it into the side of his neck. The thug let off a muffled gurgle as the pen went straight into his jugular vein. Tanner pulled the pen out, causing blood to spurt out like a fountain from the hole in the thug's neck

_Beautiful!!! Masterful work, Tanner!!!_

"Hey, what the fuck!!!"

One of the other thugs had noticed the noise and turned around. The other thug turned as well and they both pulled out switchblades from their jackets. Tanner dropped the dying thug as the other two moved around the car towards him. Tanner reached down, lifting a trashcan up and heaved it, throwing it into one of the thugs, knocking him off his feet. The other thug ran forward slashing drunkenly and clumsily with his knife. Tanner lifted a trash can lid off another trashcan and blocked a swipe, then stepped forward, jamming the pen straight into the throat of the thug. The thug let off a noise that was muffled by the pen now being lodged through his voice box. Tanner then took the lid and slammed it into the end off the pen, driving it all the way into the spinal column of the thug.

_HA-HA……I just got the perfect shot of that kill!!!_

The thug dropped down, noise still coming from him, but his body didn't move. The other thug had gotten back up to his feet and ran at Tanner. Tanner turned and threw the lid like a Frisbee, slamming it into the face of the thug. The thug stumbled backward clutching his cracked mask, then screamed as he charged at Tanner. Tanner grabbed the thug's outstretched wrist and turned, pulling him off his balance, then pushed, slamming the thug's face through the driver's side window old the old car. Tanner pulled the thug back out and wrapped his arm around his neck and twisted, snapping the neck. Tanner dropped the body to the ground, then looked around to see if anyone had appeared and started running in his direction. But the street was quiet apart from the gurgling noises made by the now surely paralyzed thug

_Tanner…I do believe you have brought tears to my eyes! Killing two men with a pen and one with your bare hands…that is going on the highlight reel. That looked almost easy, but then again, that's what they get for drinking._

Tanner picked up the two switchblades, closing them back and sliding them into his pocket. Checking the bodies, he also found a lighter and, thinking he might need it, slid it into his pocket as well.

"At least I have more than a fucking pen now."

Tanner started to walk down the street, but stopped and lifted up a bottle of liquor.

_Oh, what? Are you gonna start drinking now? That will simply ruin the game if you're blind drunk._

Tanner ignored the voice and slid the half empty bottle into his back pocket, then moved off again, jogging quietly to the shadows and off again into the night.


	5. Fire in the Night

Tanner sat behind the dumpster, the switchblade at the ready. Another thug wearing a doll mask had spotted Tanner down the street and had chased him into the alley. The thug was wandering around the alley, peering into the darkness, a billyclub at the ready. Tanner had pulled the dumpster close enough to the wall to where he hoped that the thug wouldn't know there was any space behind it.

"C'mon!!! Get out here and fight!!!"

_Yeah, Tanner…get out there and fight like a man!!!_

Tanner listened as the thug slowly moved on past the dumpster after looking into it. Tanner sneaked out from the other side, moving behind the thug. The thug kicked over a trashcan, and yelled out into the darkness. The thug cursed and turned around, but before he even knew what was happening to him, Tanner grabbed the arm with the billyclub, pulling him forward and then brought the switchblade straight up, driving the knife underneath his chin, through his mouth, and into his head.

_What a kill!!_

The thug's eyes were still wide with shock, but the life was gone in them. Tanner dragged the dead body over to the dumpster, then heaved him up and into it.

_Taking out the trash I see…_

Tanner rolled his eyes at the horribly bad pun, then turned to move out of the alley, but voices froze him in his tracks. Spinning around, Tanner went back behind the dumpster. Two more thugs jogged to the entrance of the alley.

"I swear I saw Ricky go in here."

"Well where is he now, dumbass?"

"Fuck you, man…his fucking club's right there."

_Uh oh, Tanner…looks like you might have made a boo boo._

Tanner mentally started yelling at himself for not picking it up. The two thugs wandered down the alley in front of the dumpster. One of them picked up the club.

"Then where did he go?"

"Fuck if---wait…"

Tanner listened as one of the thugs lifted the lid to the dumpster up.

"Motherfucker!!!"

Tanner stood up and just shoved against the dumpster. The two thugs yelled in surprise as the dumpster surged forward slamming into them and pushing them back against the wall. Tanner bolted down the alley as the two thugs scrambled to get out from behind the dumpster. Tanner ran into the street, tearing the sleeve off of his shirt and pulling the bottle of liquor out from his back pocket.

_Those guys look pretty pissed there, Tanner._

Tanner shoved the torn sleeve into the bottle and shook it so the liquor soaked into the rag, then pulled out the lighted, opening it and clicking the flame on. The two thugs appeared at the end of the alley, looking around the street then spotted Tanner.

"Hey, motherfucker!!! You're gonna pay for killing Rick!!!"

Tanner lit the rag and turned so the thugs saw him holding the lit molotov cocktail. The two thugs' eye went wide with surprise.

_Oh, my…_

"Holy sh---"

Tanner heaved the lit bottle, throwing it at the thugs. The thugs turned to run back into the alley as the bottle impacted on the ground in front of them, a giant fireball erupting out and enveloping them. Tanner stared as the fire lit up the streets, screaming filling the night sky.

_Damn, Tanner, if I would have known you would do this well, I would have opened a booking site to take bets on how many you kill._

Tanner watched as the two thugs ran out from the fire, flames enveloping their bodies. They ran for a moment, then fell to the ground, their bodies finally giving out from the excruciating pain they were in.

_I smell a barbeque._

Tanner turned to leave, but froze in his tracks. A figure stood at the end of the street, lighted by the fire behind Tanner. Squatting on the ground and dragging a sledgehammer, the figure jumped forward, shrieking.

"What in the fuck is this?"

_That would be a monkey…kinda._

The figure at the end of the street was wearing a full monkey suit, head to toe. It looked like something you would find in a theme park for children…apart from the bloodstains across the old suit. The giant, smiling head of the Monkey looked at Tanner, lifting the sledgehammer up and shrieking again. Tanner reached into his pocket pulling his switchblade out and clicking it open. The Monkey jumped forward again, then turned and ran off, crouching and running like a monkey with his hands and feet, dragging the sledgehammer behind him. Tanner ran after the man in the monkey suit, not wanting him to go get more friends and outnumber Tanner.

_Are you sure you want to be following the Monkey? You might end up deep in a jungle…_

"Fuck off…"

Tanner kept running, following the monkey as it cut into an alley, then another, and another. Tanner emerged from another alley, scanning the area for the Monkey. The Monkey stood in front of the entrance to a construction site, hooting and hollering like the animal he was dressed as, the sledgehammer raised above it head. Tanner ran towards the monkey as it quickly turned and disappeared through the entrance to the site. Tanner stepped in through the entrance and walked forward, looking around.

Suddenly Tanner spun as the gate behind him crashed shut, the buzz of an old electronic lock going off. Tanner went to the gate and tried to pull it open, but it was no use. Tanner looked around and saw a camera aimed down at him from an old light pole.

_Told you this could lead to trouble._

"Open this gate."

_Sorry…but you got yourself into this mess...you have to get yourself out. And trouble is coming Tanner._

Tanner turned and saw a number of shadows moving around the old construction site.


	6. Monkeying Around

Okay...this chapter is a little out there, meaning the gang is a little "different"...but it makes sense if you've beaten the game and gotten the extra levels.

* * *

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a massive, old construction site, looking to have been abandoned years ago, the half finished building nothing more than steel girders and supports rising high into the sky. Small buildings stood around the site, an old piece of construction equipment spotted here or there around the site. A large crane sat near the building, it's arm lifting high into the sky, reaching just above the top of the steel construction in the center of the site.

Tanner glanced around when a number of monkey-suited men emerged from the shadows, each carrying an old piece of construction equipment turned into a weapon. Shovels, crowbars, pickaxes, each one's metal dirtied and caked with dried blood. The monkeys all quietly hooted and hollered, their smiling faces giving way to the horror that the men underneath were about to try to unleash on Tanner. Tanner lifted his switchblade up, looking like he was getting ready to fight.

_So you are seriously about to take these guys on…with that dipshit, little knife?_

The monkeys grew louder as Tanner lifted the knife up, readying for a fight. Tanner suddenly turned and bolted. The monkeys screamed loudly and began to give chase. Tanner moved quickly, leaping over piles of dirt and old cement blocks, glancing behind him to see the monkeys all moving on their hands and feet, chasing after him. Tanner cut around an old building, then stopped seeing that once of the windows on it had been busted out. Turning quickly, he jumped up, pulling himself through the hole.

_Yet another game of hide and go seek?…boring…_

Pushing himself against the wall, Tanner glanced up over the hole to the see the gang of monkeys appear around the corner and slide to a stop in the dirt. The hooted and hollered, looking around for Tanner. Quickly, they broke apart, moving in different directions to find Tanner. Tanner looked as one monkey stood around still, looking around the small group of buildings. Tanner watched as the monkey moved from building to building, looking in the windows and checking the doors. Tanner pushed himself flat against the wall under the window as the monkey moved to the building he was hiding in.

The monkey quietly hooted as he jumped up, grabbing onto the window, slowly pulling himself through. Tanner watched as the monkey's head slowly came into view. The face of the man wearing the suit had to be at about the mouth of the monkey head. Tanner waited until the monkey's eyes were in full view, before grabbing the monkey, slamming the switchblade knife up into the mouth of the monkey head. The monkey hooted loudly momentarily before the knife slammed up into the head. Tanner pulled the knife back out and pushed it back up again into the mask, then pulled the monkey through the window before anyone saw the legs of the monkey hanging out from the window. Tanner dragged the dead body over to the corner of the building, then went back to the window, glancing out, checking to be sure no one was around.

_Cruelty to animals…tsk tsk, Tanner._

Tanner jumped back out of the window and moved to the end of the building. The construction site was quiet, except for a few monkey noises sporadically sounding out in random places. Tanner quietly moved to the steel building structure, moving from steel support to steel support, being sure to be covered in shadow as he moved. Tanner moved behind a pile of steel girders, squatting down behind them as two monkeys move into view, each one carrying shovels. Tanner slowly moved back into the shadows as the two monkeys moved around, their shovels dragging behind them. They were slowly moving towards Tanner, but Tanner was in deep enough shadow to where they couldn't see him…yet. Tanner kept backing up slowly until he bumped into something solid. Turning around, Tanner saw that he had bumped into the site elevator that ran to the top of the structure. Behind it a ladder stretched up to the top for use incase the elevator had ever broken down during operation when the site was open. Tanner gripped the ladder and pulled to make sure it was still held together good, then started to climb quietly up the ladder.

_It's like a really big jungle gym, huh?_

Every time Tanner reached a new floor, he would stop and scan around to make sure that no one was around, then started climbing again.

_So have you thought of what you're going to do when you reach the top of the building?_

Tanner had thought about it. The whole reason for going to the top was that he had no idea where he was and once he reached the top of this building, he would be able to get a good view of the city and where he needed to go to get out of it.

Slowly making it up to the top, Tanner climbed up off the ladder, staying low. The building had been built up to ten floors before being abandoned for whatever reason. Stacks of cement blocks and steel were placed around the floor, a few old tools lying scattered around the ground. The crane's arm was just off the side of the floor. Tanner moved quietly over to a stack of cement blocks. A monkey slowly appeared out from behind a stack of girders, dragging a crowbar behind him. Tanner pulled his switchblade out and moved quietly from stack to stack, staying behind the monkey.

_Please tell me that you're going to kill him…in a good way preferably…_

Tanner suddenly moved forward, grabbing the monkey around the neck. The monkey started to scream, but Tanner slammed the knife up into the monkey's armpit, then pulled the monkey backwards and drove the knife into the chest. The monkey fell to the ground dying…blood pooling out around the body. Tanner suddenly spun as he heard a shriek. Another monkey had climbed the ladder to look up on the floor, it's head poked up through the ladder hole. The monkey hooted and hollered as it started to climb up, but Tanner ran forward grabbing a cement block up off a stack, then threw it forward. The monkey was in mid shriek as the block slammed into the masked head, cutting it off. The monkey slumped forward and fell back down the ladder to the floor below.

_Nice shot, Tanner!!!_

Tanner looked down the ladder and saw another monkey run to the ladder, staring at the dead body in the monkey suit for a moment before looking up to see Tanner. The monkey howled, then started up the ladder. Tanner turned to grab a weapon, but was met by a shovel slamming into his shoulder

_Oh, did I forget to mention that other monkey up there?_

Another monkey lifted the shovel high into the air and swung it down, but Tanner rolled out of the way and the metal spade slammed into the metal flooring. Tanner jumped up, his shoulder hurting badly and ran, the monkey close behind. Tanner jumped out of the way as the shovel slammed down again, hitting a pile of cement blocks instead. Tanner ran into a wheelbarrow, tipping it over, just as the shovel slammed down again onto it. Tanner landed on something and realizing what it was, grabbed it and lifted it up. The monkey brought the shovel straight down at Tanner again, but Tanner brought the pickaxe handle up, blocking the shot, then kicked the monkey in the stomach. The monkey let off a very human grunt as the air left his lungs. Tanner spun, raising the pickaxe up into the air, then brought it straight down. The monkey let off a human scream of pain as the point of the pickaxe burrowed into his back, blood pouring out and staining the fake fur of the monkey suit.

_Ouch…that one had to hurt._

Tanner ripped the spike of the pickaxe back out of the body, then brought it down into the back of the monkey's head. The body dropped dead to the ground, the pickaxe sticking out of its head. Tanner turned and saw the other monkey had made it up the stairs. A box was kicked over near it and the monkey had it's back turned to Tanner, it's arms moving around.

_Oh my, yes…_

Tanner ran forward, scooping up the fallen crowbar of the first dead monkey. Tanner lifted the crowbar up and got ready to swing when the monkey turned around, aiming a nail gun at Tanner.

"Fuck me!!"

Tanner dove to the side as a nail shot out from the gun, pinging off a piece of steel support somewhere behind Tanner. Tanner jumped up and ran, zigzagging back and forth, nails ricocheting off around him. Tanner jumped forward, diving over a stack of steel girders, suddenly feeling a burning pain in his back. Tanner sat up as he heard the monkey screaming with glee behind him. Tanner reached behind to his back and grit his teeth as he pulled the nail out, throwing it to the ground. More nails impacted behind him as Tanner squatted. Tanner ran out, nails hitting around him, before he dove for another piece of cover.

_Looks like monkeys really are as smart as a man…I mean at least they can used improvised weapons of horrible pain._

The voice laughed as Tanner jumped behind another piece of cover, slowly circling around the monkey from cover to cover. Tanner started to move again, but stopped as the monkey started shouting in frustration. Tanner looked to see the that the nail gun had apparently jammed, the monkey hitting it in the side trying to dislodge it.

"Screw this."

Tanner ran forward at the monkey. The monkey looked up to see him coming and finally cleared the jam. As the monkey raised the gun to fire again, Tanner collided with it, slamming the crowbar into its stomach at the same time. Tanner continued pushing the monkey back towards the edge of the building then leapt as they both fell off.

_Tanner, what the hell are you doing?_

The monkey screamed as it fell the ten stories before coming to a sudden stop. Tanner hung off the arm of the crane, his shoulder screaming at him in pain. Tanner slowly strained as he pulled himself up onto the crane arm, hooking his legs onto the arm and pulling himself onto the catwalk that stretched from the top of the crane cab below to the top of the crane arm.

_I would have been pissed if you died by suicide, Tanner…do you know how much I paid for you?_

_"_Guess you should have just opened the gate back up."

The voice stayed silent as Tanner rolled over, sliding on his back down the long crane arm. Tanner stepped off the crane arm and onto the cab of the crane, turning to look out into the construction yard. The dead monkey lie in a broken pile of the ground in the center of the yard. Tanner heard a frantic monkey scream and then a large group of monkey suited men ran out from different places around the yard to the body. Tanner stayed low so no one noticed him as he jumped down from the crane.

_Looks like that monkey was important._

Tanner glanced up and saw that the crane was holding a pallet of steel girders high in the air, right over the group of monkeys in the yard. Grinning, Tanner opened the door to the cab of the crane and climbed in.

_Oh, I see a plan forming in your little brain, Tanner._

"You said you wanted to see blood…"

Tanner gripped the release lever on the controls of the crane.

"…watch."

Tanner pulled the release back. A monkey turned and saw Tanner in the cab of the crane and started to point and yell, but the giant pieces of steel slammed into the ground, crushing everything underneath and killing the group of monkeys. Tanner jumped out of the bad of the crane and shook his hand in front of his face to clear the dust as he walked to the pile of steel, blood, and broken bodies. A monkey suit head sat in front of Tanner and he lightly kicked it over, revealing the severed head of one of the monkeys under it.

_That was great Tanner!!! Just wonderful!!!_

"You going to open the gate now?"

_Oh yes…I'm much to excited to let you just sit around an empty construction site and not have the chance to see you paint another masterful piece of work._

Tanner watched as the gate to the construction site slowly opened, the voice in the earpiece laughing with glee. Tanner walked towards the entrance, grabbing a hammer off an old barrel, spinning it lightly in his hand, then sliding it in his belt.

_-------------------------------------_

_The director can enjoy his show for now…cause I've got my plan now. I saw the hospital not to far away…and from what I've seen there are only two running vehicles in this entire fucking town. A SWAT van that I have no intention of trying to steal…and an ambulance. This shitty fucking game will be over soon enough._


	7. Smile Wide

_It's been so long since I've even stopped to take a break...apart from when that fucker in SWAT gear tasered me...but there's no time to stop. No time to wait. Sun's going to come up soon, I think, and I sure as shit don't want to be caught in this city in daylight._

_------------------------------------------------_

Tanner squatted on the edge of the block, staring past the corner at the old police station. It was run down and in ruins. For some reason a big smilie face was painted above the entrance to the station. But then again...that's not the first odd thing that Tanner had seen tonight. Tanner froze, gripping the hammer tightly as he heard what sounded like laughter for a moment. Tanner glanced around the darkness around him, but didn't see anything

_Tanner, m'boy...you have no idea how long I've waited for you to arrive at this point._

A flash of lights suddenly caused Tanner to spin around. The ambulance. Tanner turned and without much thought jogged across the street, his eyes jumping around the shadows looking for anything suddenly moving towards him or a good hiding place. Finally, he had no choice. He went up the steps to the police station and through the open door. Tanner listened as the ambulance slowly drove past, then peaked through a boarded up window and watches as it headed to the hospital down the road from the police station, pulling into the parking garage next to it. He had to get to it. Tanner suddenly realized that a small chuckle was filling his earpiece.

"What now?"

_Oh, nothing...you'll find out soon enough._

Tanner almost yelled at the voice, but then laughter came from inside the police station. Tanner ducked down and moved into the shadows. The entrance to the police station moved into a large, column filled foyer where a massive oak desk sat. Around the desk, old chairs and benches sat, half of which were broken. A few desks were sporadically pushed around the room, some turned over onto their sides. An old staircase stood in the rear of the floor, with a flight of stairs going up the second floor and a flight going downstairs. It looked to Tanner like there were dried blood puddles all around the floor, the red long faded to black from age. A few handprints made of dried blood were randomly placed in random spots throughout the floor as if a child had found it and thought it was finger paint. Tanner didn't like the situation he was in at all.

_Looks like there's been a party here before, eh Tanner?_

Tanner moved behind the big desk and looked around as more laughter slowly echoed through the building. He heard the ceiling above him creak as someone moved across it. Then another creak at another part of the ceiling. Tanner moved from behind the desk and moved to another, smaller desk that was covered in darker shadow.

The door to the police station slowly opened and a big man entered the station. Tanner's looked in disturbed bewilderment as a man built like a bear wearing blood covered overalls slowly walked into the station, a yellow smilie face mask covering his face.

_Ah, the Smilies. I do think these guys are maybe the most fucked up in this whole town._

The Smilie walked with a meat cleaver in one hand and was dragging a dead body in behind him with ease in his other hand. It was obviously a fresh kill as a streak of blood followed behind the body as he dragged it along as if it was some old doll.

_These guys make everyone you've come up against so far look like fifth graders._

The big man suddenly screamed, grabbing his head, then spun and slammed the meat cleaver into the dead body over and over spraying whatever blood was left in the body across the floor before finally calming down. The Smilie just stared at the body for a moment like a child staring at a toy he just broke, then went back to dragging it a few more feet before lifting it up and dumping it onto the main desk in the room. The Smilie, then just turned, lifting a chair up of the ground, and sat, staring at the dead body while slowly moving back and forth, drawing tiny circles in the blood on his weapon with his finger.

_Apart from the fact that they're clearly not too good in the whole "sanity" department...they're strong as hell and don't really feel pain. I've seen these guys throw knives at each other just for the hell of it._

Tanner moved forward silently, spinning the hammer in his hand.

_These guys are pure danger, Tanner._

Tanner stood up and slammed the pointed claw of the hammer straight down into the top of the Smilie's head. The big man slumped down in the chair, then fell off landing in a heap on the floor. Tanner looked down at the dead body.

"Sure seem to die like everyone else."

The voice was silent. Tanner grinned, picking up the meat cleaver and wiping the blood off on the overalls of the dead man. Moving towards the door of the police station, he froze when he heard more muffled voices coming up the steps. Turning quickly, Tanner moved to the stairwell. He knew people were upstairs, so Tanner went downstairs.

The stairs went down to an entranceway into what must have been the basement. The door had been broken off of its hinges and hung off to the side. An old florescent light flickered on and off at the entrance. Tanner moved slowly to the door and looked through. The basement had been the lockup of the station, cells lining the walls, with one big holding cell in the center of the room. The light from the flashing florescent tube provided the only light for the whole room, turning the room into some kind of scene from a horror movie.

_Not to smart to go down instead of up, huh, Tanner?_

Tanner turned to head back up the stairs, hoping he could sneak by anyone up there, but the stairs suddenly creaked above him.

"Fuck."

With nowhere else to go, Tanner turned and moved into the dark room. Sliding in front of the cells along the right wall while keeping an eye on the door, Tanner made his way to towards the back of the lockup. A pair of hands suddenly reached out from within the cell behind Tanner, grabbing him by the collar. Tanner spun around, cleaver raised.

"No!!!"

The figure whispered, anxiety in his voice

_Well…looks like one of the Smilies kept some leftovers for later._

The voice in the earpiece chuckled as the figure in the cell pulled Tanner close.

"You have to get me out of here, man…please God!"

Tanner pushed back, glancing over his shoulder at the door. The steps slowly grew closer. Tanner looked back at the man standing in the cell. It was a member of the skinhead gang that Tanner had seen during the course of the night.

"Have you seen what these freaks do to people, man? I can't end up like Danny, man! They fucking gutted him like a pig!"

_Decisions….decisions…eh, Tanner?_

Tanner stared at the man momentarily, thinking. Tanner glanced back at the door. A shadow was slowly growing closer in the flashing light.

"Sorry, man…"

Tanner knocked the thugs hands away, then kept moving back along the cells.

"Hey, man!!! Hey!!!"

The thug's voice grew louder, but Tanner ignored him.

_Man, Tanner…you are one coldhearted bastard…I like it!_

Tanner quickly moved to a cell with an open door and slipped inside, crawling underneath the cot in the corner of the cell as a big shadow appeared in the doorway with what looked like a machete in his hand. The florescent light flickered on momentarily, revealing the Smilie. The man wore a dark blue jumpsuit, the sleeves torn away at the shoulders. On the top of his head, his hair was spiked and colored into a dark purple mohawk. He wore a smile mask, but it was broken and cracked badly. The top right corner of the mask was missing, revealing the right eye of the psycho. Just as quick as the light flickered on, it popped back off.

The figure moved into the room, the machete eased down at his side. The man in the cell started to whimper, pushing hard against the cell door, trying to free himself…trying to get away. The Smilie moved up and stared into the cell at the skinhead. The skinhead dropped to his knees in the cell, reaching a hand through the bars.

"Please…have mercy!!! Don't do this, man…please don't do this!!!

The Smilie began to move forward, then suddenly stopped, stepping back. The light flickered on again. The Smilie looked down at the ground as if he was confused about something. The skinhead begged once more…his voice quivering in fear.

"Please…"

The Smilie's head popped back up, staring at the skinhead.

"Yes…"

Tanner stared intently from his shadow as the Smilie nodded his head up and down slowly, his deep voice coming slowly.

"Yes…please…please stop me…"

The skinhead's face turned to one of horror as the Smilie swung the machete sharply, slicing off the man's hand at the wrist. The skinhead screamed as blood spewed out from the severed limb, falling backwards to the cell floor. The Smilie pulled a key from his pocket, opening the cell door wide.

"No!!! God, please help me!!!"

Tanner knew the man was screaming for him to help, but Tanner was not going to move unless he had to…even if it meant the skinhead dying. The Smilie stepped into the cell as the skinhead crawled to the back of the cell, trying to do anything to get away. The Smilie kept talking in a low, almost sullen tone of voice.

"Stop me…please…stop me…"

The skinhead screamed as the Smilie raised the machete again…bringing it down with amazing force

_Ouch…that one made my skin crawl…in a good kinda tingly way…_

Tanner shut out the voice as he slowly crawled out from under the cot. Moving slowly, he crept out of the cell, moving on the other side of the room from the Smilie. The Smilie on the other hand, continuously sliced into the now dead skinhead's body with the blood-covered machete, muttering incoherent phrases. Tanner moved to the door and exited silently.

But Tanner didn't see the Smilie slowly turn, catching a glimpse of Tanner as he left through the door. A slightly giddy laugh escaped from under the mask of the psycho as he stood, blood running down the front of his soaked jumpsuit.

A slight laugh escaped the earpiece as Tanner slowly made his way up the stairs, cleaver at the ready. Tanner wanted to ask the voice why he laughed, but didn't want to chance making any noise. Tanner stopped at the first floor of the station, glancing out into the foyer. Two Smilies wandered around the foyer, one carrying a knife, the other…a sawed off shotgun

_Did I mention I provided these gentlemen with a few assortments of firearms?_

Tanner stared momentarily, then quickly moved into the room, moving behind a column out of the eyesight of both Smilies. Tanner glanced around the corner as the two Smilies moved around slowly, quietly talking to themselves, every once in a while glancing at each other, before continuing on their way.

The one with the shotgun suddenly turned, lifting the gun up, and fired, blowing a hole into the back of the other one. The Smilie laughed as the body dropped to the ground, blood spraying out onto the floor

_Apparently they had a disagreement._

The Smilie walked over and stood above the dead one, then took the shotgun and fired again, exploding the skull of the dead Smilie. Tanner shook his head and turned, just in time to see a blade coming straight for his head. Tanner ducked down just as the machete slammed into the column above his head. The Smilie pulled the machete back and swung again, but Tanner ran forward slamming his shoulder into the Smilie, shoving him backwards and off his feet. Tanner turned just as the other Smilie lifted the shotgun up, pulling the trigger…Tanner flinched, expecting to have his head taken off of his shoulders, but the gun clicked empty. The Smilie pulled the trigger again, but the same thing happened

_Close one, Tanner._

Tanner lifted the cleaver up and threw it as hard as he could at the Smilie with the gun. The Smilie moved, but not in time as the knife clipped him in the shoulder. The Smilie stared at the wound, then laughed as he popped open the breach of the gun, ejecting the two shells, pulling to fresh one's out of his pocket. Tanner turned and looked as the other Smilie ran at him, machete raised. Tanner did the only thing he could do…he turned and ran straight at one of the many boarded up windows around the floor.

_Run, Forrest, Run!!!_

Tanner leapt, busting through the boards on the window, crashing down to the sidewalk outside, another shotgun blast going off behind him. Tanner stood up watching as the two Smilies moved towards the window, then started to run towards the hospital. Tanner's shoulder was in severe pain now as he kept pushing himself to run harder. Another gunshot sounded out and a whiz zipped past his right ear. Tanner glanced over his shoulder and saw three more Smilies round around the corner of the police station running after him, one of them carrying a revolver. The two Smilies from inside the station leapt out of the window and joined the others, giving chase to Tanner.

_Better hurry, Tanner!_

Tanner slid, almost losing his footing as he got to the entrance of the hospital's parking garage. Another gunshot echoed out and the glass of the old security booth of the parking garage next to Tanner spider-webbed as the bullet slammed into the glass.

"Fuck!"

Tanner ran as hard as he could up the ramp of the parking garage, hearing the running footsteps of the Smilies behind him. Tanner ran harder, running up the next ramp to the next floor of the parking garage, Tanner saw the ambulance parked in the corner of the garage, but didn't want to risk running for it not knowing if the keys were in it. Tanner saw and odd sight on the wall of the garage that adjoined the hospital though…a pair of freshly painted, white elevator doors. Tanner ran to them and hit the call button, pressing it over and over, knowing that it wouldn't make the elevator move any faster. Another gunshot echoed and the concrete next to Tanner kicked up dust as the bullet slammed into it.

_Ah…the waiting is just killer…_

The doors finally slid open and Tanner jumped inside the elevator, randomly pressing the floor buttons. None of them did anything and he suddenly realized that only one of them was lit up, so he hit it. The elevator doors slowly started to close. Tanner saw the Smilies were so close. Tanner hit the button again trying to get the doors to closer faster. The Smilie with the machete ran up just as the doors were about to close and brought his machete down, slamming it onto the door after the slid shut seconds before. Tanner leaned back against the wall as the elevator slowly began to rise.

Tanner's shoulder throbbed badly as he kept himself from falling to the ground from exhaustion. The only noise he heard was the slight hum of the elevator's motor and the quiet sound of elevator music. Tanner looked up at the speaker, then reached up, gripping it's corner, then tore it out of the ceiling.

_Thank God…that music just gets annoying…_

Tanner shook his head, then watched the digital readout of the elevator flick between floors, before giving off a slight bell noise as the elevator came to a stop on the fifth floor. The doors to the elevator opened to an almost blinding sight. The hospital was painted bright white, florescent lighting brightly shining from the ceiling. The floors were clean and waxed. Tanner cautiously stepped into the hallway, ready for anything. The elevator doors behind him slowly began to close again, but Tanner quickly grabbed a trashcan and slid it in between so that the doors would not fully close. Tanner turned back and stared down the hallway.

_Tanner…I'm so very happy you decided to take a trip to the hospital…so very happy…_

The voice laughed as Tanner quietly moved down the hallway


	8. Quite the Cut Up

_It feels like this is a dream or something. I've gone from a nightmarish world of blood and death…to one of bright light. But this place can't be as good as it looks…nothing in this town is ever what it looks. There isn't a doubt in my mind that there's something wrong here…but without a weapon, I just have to be quiet about things._

_-------------------------------------------------_

Tanner slowly stepped down the hall, his almost silent footsteps seemed to Tanner as if a hammer had hit the ground and echoed through the empty halls. Everything was eerily quiet and calm.

_Quiet the dead calm, eh, Tanner?_

Tanner hated the cryptic comment, but continued forward. Reaching the end of the hallway, he glanced past the corner. The hallways in either direction were just as white as the one he was in. Old gurneys sat against the wall, shined and polished, their sheets fresh and crisp. Tanner headed left and slowly walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out behind him as well. Moving to the first door in the hallway, Tanner glanced inside through the small window. A white partition stood around what looked like a bed inside the room. Tanner slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Walking to the partition, Tanner tentatively reached out and grabbed the cloth, pulling it back.

The sight looked like something out of a bizarre horror story. A human body lay on the bed, it's arms and legs spread out wide. The body looked to have been surgically opened and splayed out. The rib cage was removed revealing the organs underneath. The skin was pulled back by surgical hooks and tied to the bed frame. Not a drop of blood was anywhere to be found in the white room, making it look like it was designed to be a display for a museum or something.

_Quiet the piece of work. Seems to be a retro take on human cruelty, right?_

The earpiece filled with laughter at the sarcastic comment as Tanner stared at the body momentarily, then quickly left the room. Stopping at the next room, Tanner looked in and saw another body, this one cut off at the waist and strung up above a bed by wire like a freakish puppet. Each room Tanner past by seemed to be a different exhibit of horrible mutilation and death, each one as clean and pristine as the one before it. The hairs on the back of Tanner's neck stood up for the first time in a very, very long time.

_This is one of my favorite places in Carcer City…a true monument in human "spirit"._

"More like insanity…"

_You say tomat-o…I say to-mato…_

Tanner came to a pair of double doors, glancing in through the panes of glass. They were the doors into what must have been surgery. A surgical gurney with a dead body…actually a dead body that Tanner had been the cause of…sat in the center of the room, the body mutilated way beyond what Tanner had done. A pile of limbs sat on a steel table in one corner of the room and the severed head of the body sat in a pan underneath a scale, it's scalp cut back to reveal the skull underneath. Only the face remained. A shadow stood behind a curtain in the corner of the room, doing something.

_Ah yes, the Surgeon. A delightful fellow…even though he may be a little out of touch, even by Smilie standards._

Tanner jumped back to the edge of the window, his eye peering around the edge and inside as the shadow turned, pulling the curtain back. He was a gruesome sight, this…person. Wearing a pair of surgical scrub pants, the Surgeon walked to the gurney. Tanner had seen a lot during this night, but this was the first thing that almost made him vomit.

_A man who found himself so interested in the use of human bodies as art that he was kicked out of medical school. But that didn't stop him. He killed almost twenty people before the police were able to capture him. I found him in the psychiatric facility he was placed in. He cost a lot of money to get…but it's been worth every penny. As you can plainly see…his victims are not the only things he's tinkered with._

The Surgeon was covered in scars, some freshly stitched, others healed. The Surgeon's face was horrible. His ears had been removed, leaving only the holes into the ear cavity. The lips around the mouth, like the ears, were removed, leaving only the skin above the chin and below the mouth. Stitches went through those places of skin, literally sewing the mouth of the Surgeon shut. One cheek had been removed over the teeth, leaving the Surgeon's face sewn into some freakish grin.

Tanner was about to turn to leave…just to get away from what he was witnessing…when the Surgeon lifted his hands up. The right one was encased in a latex glove and the left was bare. The bare hand had also seen its fair share of "improvements". The tips of the fingers had been removed and the ends of surgical scalpels had been surgically attached to the fingers, leaving the hand itself a scarred, horribly dangerous weapon.

_Quiet the sight, huh? You're looking at the man who has made me more money than I could possibly imagine. You wouldn't believe how many people pay just to see him at work. He drives around in that ambulance of his picking up random bodies…some dead…some not so much and creates masterpieces._

Tanner pulled his head back, but suddenly stopped when he saw something on a surgical tray, placed next to a number of instruments. A set of car keys. Tanner slid back against the wall, his head spinning with scenarios. Taking a deep breath, Tanner stood and moved to the doors.

_Oh my…could you be stepping up to the plate for a main event shot?_

Tanner slowly pulled the door open. It swung easily, making no sound. The Surgeon had moved, turning his back to the doors, he hands busy on the body in front of him. Tanner crept forward silently, seeing a surgical tray just in reach. Quietly lifting a scalpel up off the tray, he moved behind the Surgeon, bring the weapon up.

Suddenly the Surgeon spun around, slamming the scalpel tips of his left hand into Tanner's shoulder. Tanner's yell of pain was quickly cut off by the Surgeon grabbing him by the throat with the other hand. Pushing Tanner back with surprising ease, the Surgeon pinned him against the back wall.

_Smooth move, Tanner._

Tanner tried to breathe, but the strength of the hand gripping his neck was insane. His shoulder was in a white hot pain, the points of the scalpels digging deep into his flesh. The face of the Surgeon moved close to Tanner looking him over. Tanner stared into the eyes of the hideous face staring back at him, eyes wide with delight.

_-----------------------------------------_

_I'll be damned if I turn into one of your fucking little projects!!! I haven't come this fucking far to die like some goddamn fucking pig!!!_

_------------------------------------------_

Tanner released his free hand from the wrist of the hand grabbing him around the throat and punched the Surgeon hard across the jaw. The Surgeon's head popped to the side, then slowly turned back to face Tanner, the eyes turning from delight to anger. Tanner grit his teeth and gripped the side of the Surgeon's face, then dug his thumb into the left eye. Blood began to pour out from around Tanner's thumb and the Surgeon began breathing hard through his surgically shut teeth.

_Oh…nice one, Tanner…_

The grip around Tanner's neck finally loosened enough for Tanner to break free. Tanner shoved the Surgeon back, tearing his thumb out from the eye. Tanner turned and ran out from the room, taking off down a hallway. Blood poured from the wounds in his shoulder, but Tanner just pressed down hard on them with his other hand, trying to find a good place to hide. Finding an unmarked door, Tanner was relieved to find it unlocked as he opened it and slid inside. The crack where the door met the doorframe was just wide enough for Tanner to peak through.

_Reduced to hiding in a broom closet?…c'mon…_

Tanner ignored the voice as he watched one of the doors into surgery slowly opened. The Surgeon stepped out into the hallway, looking down the opposite end of the hall. His left hand slowly twitched, the now bloody scalpel tips dripping blood onto the clean, white floor. Tanner moved back from the door as the Surgeon turned to look in his direction. Tanner must have dug deeper than he thought…because the left eye of the Surgeon was completely torn out. Turning towards Tanner's direction, the Surgeon began to lightly hum, blood running out of where his eye used to be.

_Looks like you gave the Surgeon a nice little makeover. There a few lady friends of mine who will just want to tear you to pieces for what you've done to him._

Tanner leaned back from the crack, moving deep into the shadows of the small closet, but keeping his eyes through the crack, watching as much as he could. The Surgeon continued moving down the hall, humming his little tune, which echoed through the bare halls. Walking past a gurney, he lifted his hand up, dragging the scalpels across it's metal top. The screeching of metal against metal seemed to echo in Tanner's head. The Surgeon finally stopped in front of the closet door, turning and looking up and down the next hallway. He continued humming as he turned and walked out of Tanner's view.

_Close, Tanner…very, very close…_

The door in front of Tanner suddenly swung open, spilling light into the closet. The Surgeon stood of the other side, ready to strike, but Tanner struck first, slamming the broom handle into the head of the Surgeon. The Surgeon stumbled back and Tanner moved forward bringing the handle down again, but the Surgeon grabbed it as it swung for his head. Pulling the handle forward, the Surgeon brought his other elbow down and snapped the broom handle in half, the swung his arm back, backhanding Tanner across the jaw.

_C'mon, Tanner…you've only been going nonstop for the better part of ten hours fighting tooth and nail with some of the most dangerous people to ever decide to play in my little game…now isn't the time to sit down and fight like a little bitch!!!_

Tanner spat a loose tooth out of his mouth and stood up, the broken broom still in his hand. The Surgeon turned to face Tanner, his eye filled with anger. Swinging his hand forward, the Surgeon aimed the scalpel points at Tanner's head. Tanner reacted quickly, reaching to his side, gripping the edge of a gurney and lifting it up, blocking the shot. Tanner then stepped forward, slamming his foot into the Surgeon's stomach, doubling him over, and then brought the broken handle up, slamming it up into the Surgeon's face.

_That a boy!!!_

The Surgeon stumbled backward, blood pouring from his face. Tanner ran forward, bringing the broken handle down again, but the Surgeons hand shot up in a flash, slicing Tanner's forearm. Tanner yelled in pain and dropped the handle, stepping backward. The Surgeon stood up and charged at Tanner, aiming for a deathblow, but Tanner grabbed another gurney, bringing it in between he and the Surgeon and slamming it into the his stomach. The Surgeon fell face first onto the gurney and Tanner started pushing forward, rolling the gurney. The Surgeon sat up on his knees, still riding the gurney and grabbed Tanner by the throat, preparing to drive the scalpels into Tanner's face, but Tanner kept running forward…driving the gurney straight at a window.

_Do it, Tanner!!! Do it!!!_

The Surgeon started to bring his hand forward, but suddenly lost his balance as the gurney slammed into the window frame. The Surgeon turned his head, his eyes growing wide with surprise. Turning back to face Tanner, Tanner just grinned, pulling the gurney up. The Surgeon went backward crashing through the glass. Tanner pushed the gurney all the way, pushing it through the window too. Looking out the window, Tanner watched as the Surgeon plummeted to the ground below, slamming into an abandoned car, exploding the windows out and crushing the roof of the car down. Tanner stared down at the dead body, then turned and walked through the halls, making his way back to the surgical room with laughter filling his earpiece.

_Tanner that was delightful…delightful!!! I didn't know if you had main event status in you, but you have proved me oh-so-wrong!!!_

Tanner pushed through the doors and into the room, walking straight to the surgical tray, grabbing the keys up out of the tray and lifting a bone saw up with them. The laughing in his ear suddenly stopped.

_Now what are you doing, Tanner?_

Tanner walked out of the room and back to the elevator, kicking the trashcan keeping it open out of the way.

_Answer me, Tanner!_

Tanner pushed the button on the elevator and the doors slowly slid closed. The elevator shook a little as it slowly began its descent back down to the parking garage.

Two Smilies stood in the parking garage, walking back and forth carrying pistols. The ring of the elevator coming to a stop caused them to spin around. Both of them raised the pistols and aimed them at the elevator doors as they slid open, revealing…nothing. Walking up the elevator, a Smilie walked in, then turned and started to walk back out.

Tanner busted down through the roof of the elevator, landing behind the Smilie in the elevator. The Smilie started to turn, but Tanner grabbed him around the neck, and then dragged the bone saw across his throat, slicing it open. The Smilie started to drop to the ground as the other Smilie started to turn back to the elevator, but Tanner had the first Smilie's gun in his hand already, pulling the trigger. The gunshots echoed in the garage and the other Smilie was on the cement floor, a pool of blood around his body. Tanner walked up to the ambulance and pulled the door open.

_Tanner…you're not playing the game very well._

Tanner paused for a moment and turned to stare up at the camera mounted on the ceiling near him.

"Fuck you…and fuck your little game…"

The voice started to shout, but Tanner pulled the earpiece out of his ear and dropped it to the ground before climbing into the cab of the ambulance. Tanner inserted the key, and turned the engine over. Tanner put the pedal down to the floor and the ambulance roared forward. Tanner went down the ramps of the garage before hitting the last turn to the exit of the garage. A group of Smilies were standing out in front of the exit, but Tanner didn't slow at all. The ambulance shook as Tanner drove over any Smilie who didn't jump out of the way. Gunshots rang out behind him, but Tanner kept the pedal to the floor, driving the ambulance through anything and everything that was in his way from freedom.

_

* * *

_

Now, I wrote two endings for this story, so I leave it up to you to decide which you want to read. There's the "Happy Ending" and then there's the "Manhunt Ending". So you decide which to read or both, I don't care...I just hope you enjoyed the story.


	9. Happy Ending

Lionel Starkweather leaned back in his chair, the mass of monitors in front of him, switching back and forth between shots of the ambulance driving through the streets, plowing through old car wrecks.

"Quiet a show, Tanner, m'boy."

Starkweather smiled as he reached to his desk, opening a cigar box and lifted a Cuban out. The doors to his office opened and an enormous man dressed in black SWAT gear walked in, followed closely by two other men dressed the same as him. Removing his helmet and ski mask, revealing his one good eye, the big man moved in front of Starkweather's desk as the other two stood by the office doors.

"Mr. Starkweather…"

Starkweather clipped the end of the cigar off, glancing over at the big man.

"I already know, Mr. Ramirez. I know everything."

Ramirez's eye flinched a little, before his cold gaze came back. Starkweather calmly opened his desk drawer, removing an old lighter. Igniting it, he held the flame to the end of his cigar, lighting the end.

"I have units ready to intercept---"

"No need, Mr. Ramirez."

"But, Mr. Starkweather…"

"I said no need. He played the game, Mr. Ramirez…he played it better than anyone has before him. He deserves what he's getting."

Tanner held the pedal of the ambulance to the floor as he drove down the street. A group of gang members emerged from an old building only for one of them to instantly be turned into road kill before he could jump out of the way of the ambulance. Tanner grinned as he turned around one more corner. The continuous row of building after building suddenly came to a stop as he pulled onto what looked like an old highway. He pushed the ambulance as hard as it could take, wind whipping into the cab through the blown out windshield.

Starkweather stared at the screen, slowly releasing smoke from his mouth. Ramirez stood behind him, staring intently at the monitor waiting for Starkweather to tell him to give the order to take Tanner out.

Tanner saw a large number of road blocks up ahead, but didn't even let off the gas, plowing through the wood boards and metal fencing. The highway in front of Tanner hit a rise and he started up the hill.

Starkweather watched on the only camera left that could see Tanner. The ambulance was now very small on the screen.

Tanner crested the hill just as the sun broke over the horizon. The first sunlight he had seen in what had seemed like forever. Tanner finally let himself relax as he glanced back in the side mirror at the city behind him. 

"Bout time."

Tanner let up off the gas a little and drove on the highway, driving off into the rising sunrise.

Starkweather leaned back in his chair watching as the ambulance disappeared in the rising sun. Grinning, Starkweather turned the monitor off and swiveled the chair around. Ramirez was shaking his head. 

"Relax, Mr. Ramirez…our friend, Mr. Tanner, has made us a lot of money tonight."

Ramirez took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Yes, sir."

"Now…who is our next contestant?"

Ramirez signaled to one of the men behind him. The man walked up and placed a lap top computer on Starkweather's desk. Ramirez opened it and turned it so it faced Starkweather. The image of a man appeared on the screen with scrolling text rolling next to the picture.

"Mr. James Earl Cash, sir. "

Starkweather leaned back in his chair smoking his cigar, a grin slowly forming on his face.


	10. Manhunt Ending

Lionel Starkweather leaned back in his chair, the mass of monitors in front of him, switching back and forth between shots of the ambulance driving through the streets, plowing through old car wrecks.

"Quiet a show, Tanner, m'boy."

Starkweather smiled as he reached to his desk, opening a cigar box and lifted a Cuban out. The doors to his office opened and an enormous man dressed in black SWAT gear walked in, followed closely by two other men dressed the same as him. Removing his helmet and ski mask, revealing his one good eye, the big man moved in front of Starkweather's desk as the other two stood by the office doors.

"Mr. Starkweather…"

Starkweather clipped the end of the cigar off, glancing over at the big man.

"I already know, Mr. Ramirez. I know everything."

Ramirez's eye flinched a little, before his cold gaze came back. Starkweather calmly opened his desk drawer, removing an old lighter. Igniting it, he held the flame to the end of his cigar, lighting the end.

"I have units ready to intercept---"

"No need, Mr. Ramirez."

"But, Mr. Starkweather…"

"I said no need. He played the game, Mr. Ramirez…he played it better than anyone has before him. He deserves what he's getting."

Tanner held the pedal of the ambulance to the floor as he drove down the street. A group of gang members emerged from an old building only for one of them to instantly be turned into road kill before he could jump out of the way of the ambulance. Tanner grinned as he turned around one more corner. The continuous row of building after building suddenly came to a stop as he pulled onto what looked like an old highway. He pushed the ambulance as hard as it could take, wind whipping into the cab through the blown out windshield.

Starkweather stared at the screen, slowly releasing smoke from his mouth. Ramirez stood behind him, staring intently at the monitor waiting for Starkweather to tell him to give the order to take Tanner out.

Tanner saw a large number of road blocks up ahead, but didn't even let off the gas, plowing through the wood boards and metal fencing. The highway in front of Tanner hit a rise and he started up the hill.

Starkweather watched on the only camera left that could see Tanner. The ambulance was now very small on the screen.

Tanner crested the hill just as the sun broke over the horizon. The first sunlight he had seen in what had seemed like forever. Tanner finally let himself relax as he glanced back in the side mirror at the city behind him.

A sudden mechanical roar startled Tanner, but before he could react, the chainsaw blade drove through the seat behind him and through his chest. Blood poured out of Tanner's mouth as he looked into the rearview mirror into the ambulance interior. A man wearing a pig's skin over his body and a pig skull over his head squealed in what must have been glee as he pushed the chainsaw further through Tanner. Blackness slowly enveloped Tanner.

Starkweather watched as the ambulance suddenly veered hard to the left, cross over the lanes and smashing into the guardrail of the highway. Grinning, Starkweather turned the monitor off and swiveled the chair around.

"You can tell you men to go get the ambulance now…and tell them to be sure the bring lots of tranquilizer guns…my special guest star shall not be harmed."

Ramirez was shaking his head, a grin on his face as well.

"Yes, sir."

Ramirez signaled to one of the men standing at the doorway. The man quickly disappeared out the door as Ramirez turned back to Starkweather.

"Now, Mr. Ramirez…who is our next contestant?"

Ramirez snapped his fingers and the other man behind him walked up, placing a lap top computer on Starkweather's desk. Ramirez opened it and turned it so it faced Starkweather. The image of a man appeared on the screen with scrolling text rolling next to the picture.

"Mr. James Earl Cash, sir. "

Starkweather leaned back in his chair smoking his cigar, a grin slowly forming on his face.


End file.
